Sym-Bionic Titan
When desperate times call for desperate measures, Ilana, Lance, and Octus combine their powers together to become the Sym-Bionic Titan in order to face against alien forces threatening the Earth, taking the Galalunian proverb "Heart (Corus), Body (Manus), and Mind (Octus), join as one" to the most extreme. However, it takes all three of them equally cooperating together in order for the Titan to properly function, which has been proven to be a difficult task at times. Titan can produce a wide variety of weapons seemingly out of thin air, including a sword, shield, arm cannon, spear (along with a smaller shield), dual swords, axe, and chain sickle (otherwise known as the Chronis Chain). It also has the ability to fly, and, when needed, it can create body armor that allows it to fly into space. Galalunian Proverb The Titan symbolizes the Galalunian Proverb, "Heart (Ilana), Body (Lance), and Mind (Octus), United as 'one'." Forming Titan Octus refers to the formation of Titan as "Sym-Bionic Defence Mode Initiated", in which he enlarges himself and beams Lance & Ilana inside of his holo-matrix; this proccess is 100% automated by Octus. Once inside Lance's armor (Manus) spreads out and Lance floats out of his suit. Ilana proceeds to do the same thing but her armor (Corus) is placed on top of Manus. Octus' holo-matrix then wraps it self around the two armors and begins fabricating other parts of Sym-Bionic Titan. The three then are inside of a floating chamber with Galalunian text spinning around them. Powers and Abilities * Strength and Durability- Titan is incredibly strong due to his large size and is similarly durable against monsters' attacks. When it gets attacked, Titan rarely shows outward signs of damage, but will deactivate if attacked enough. When Titan has increased in power in the last episode, its strength and durability have also increased with it. * Flight- Titan possesses the ability to fly at high amounts of speed. Having jet boosters below the feet in order to propel through the air at incredible speeds. * Defensive Shield- Used for protecting against certain attacks. Assumed to be Ilana's reliable weapon, but only for protection. It can be released as a dome around Titan or as a knight-like shield on the arm. * Energy Absorption: If Titan opens its armor, it can absorb destructive energy into its core and redirect it back to the source. * Hyperwave Mode- As seen in episodes "Tashy 497" and "A Family Crisis" in order to operate in space, it transforms into a new mode and pieces of its armor change, such as mechanical wings for a faster boost of jets. These modifications are for the purpose of space flight. * Energy Projection- After Titan got its power increased in the last episode, it had the ability to project staggering energy bolts from its hands and feet. Fabricable Weapons * Sword- Used as a melee weapon and for close-ranged fighting. It's used for slicing and attacking enemies. It's Lance's most reliable weapon. * Trench Blades- Blades that the Titan can hold and can do damage on a lesser scale. But it surely can be effective on attack more than one object in a matter of time. * Missiles: Lance mentioned in "Elephant Logic" that Titan can form missiles to launch. * Arm Cannon- It is used to blast enemies from a distance away. * Spear-''' It's used for close range. * '''Axe- Used for close combat. * Bow and Arrow- A long range weapon with exploding arrows. * Cronus Chain- Similar to a Kusarigama, a scythe with a long chain at the end which the Titan can use for grappling onto enemies and slicing them from far-ranged purposes.